There it is
by bell black 12
Summary: Ein Oneshot den ich aus dem englischen Übersetzt habe. Izzy/Addison Yeah !


Okay mir gehören weder Grey´s Anatomy noch die Geschichte da ich sie natürlich mit Erlaubnis aus dem Englischen übersetzt habe. Die Geschichte ist von AgentB81.

…

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viel wir heute zu tun haben ". Meinte die blonde als sie den OP verließ und sich dabei die OP Mütze vom Kopf zog. „Kommen sie damit klar Stevens". Addison grinste währen sie die Assistenzärztin folgte, und ihre Handschuhe auszog.

„Ehrlich, das ist das fünfte Baby das wir heute zur Welt gebracht haben." Sagte Izzy, während sie sich zu ihrer Vorgesetzten umdreht". „Und es werden noch einige dazu kommen". „Was haben die Leute vor neun Monaten alle getan?" fragte Izzy, während ihre Hände das warme Wasser unter dem Wasserhahn fanden. „Wollen sie das ich ihnen ein Bild male?" scherzte die Oberärztin. „ Ha, nein das versteh ich schon, ich meine heute ist Valentinstag, könnten wir nicht bitte kurz Pause machen?"

„Haben sie ein Date zu dem sie gehen müssen Stevens?" fragte Addison äußerlich lässig, aber in geheimen sehr interessiert an der Antwort der Blonden.

„Was? Ich? Nein, es wäre einfach nur schön wenigstens einen Kaffee zu haben."

„Oh und ich dachte schon sie wollen ihren Valentinstag, nicht mit mir verbringen." Scherzte die Chirurgin. Izzy drehte sich noch einmal zu der Oberärztin um, sie fing den Blick der Kristall blauen Augen ein, unsicher über die Bedeutung hinter dieser Aussage, Addisons Augen sagten eine Sache aus, aber die Assistenzärztin war sich sicher das ihre Augen etwas anderes aussagten .

„Von allen Oberärzten, würde ich meine Zeit am liebsten mit ihnen verbringen." Erklärte die blonde diplomatisch.

Addison verengte ihre Augen bei der Wortwahl der blonden und sagte „Danke, denke ich."

„Es ist eine gute Sache, vertrauen sie mir." Izzy rückversicherte sich und fragte neugierig „Was ist mit ihnen? Haben sie heute ein Date? " Addison grinste zufrieden, da die blonde Interesse, an ihrem Privatleben gezeigt hatte.

„Nein" seufzte sie als Antwort, „Wieder ein einsamer Valentinstag."

„Gut, sie sind nicht ganz alleine."

„Ich glaube, das man Arbeit nicht als ein Date zählen kann", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Trinken sie einen Kaffee mit mir" sagte Izzy.

„Sie sagen das nur um eine Pause zu bekommen Stevens, ich habe ihr spiel schon durchschaut", antwortete Addison grinsend.

Izzy begann zu lächeln und sagte „ Ich denke, wir beide verdienen eine Pause, kommen sie was sagen sie"?

Addison rollte ihre Augen bevor sie sagte „Ich sage, das ist ein Date".

„Ich mag es wie der Kaffee zum Mittagessen geworden ist", sagte Izzy lächelnd während sie an einem Stück Pizza nagte.

„Leider, werden die Kinder nicht warten, bis sie sie mit ihren Kaffee fertig sind Stevens."

„Ich denke nicht, erinnern sie mich daran nicht zu früh welche zu haben."

„Sie wollen keine Kinder"?

„Doch irgendwann. Sie?"

„Ich möchte wirklich gerne Kinder und ich fühle mich so als würde meine Zeit ablaufen." Sagte Addison traurig.

„Hm." War Izzys unverbindliche Antwort, während sie auf einem Stück Pizza rumkaute.

„Es tut mir leid, ich sollte sie nicht mit meinen persönlichen Problemen belästigen."

Izzy beeilte sich fertig zu kauen und schluckte zuerst ihr Essen runter bevor sie antwortete „Nein, nein das ist schon okay. Ich denke nur vielleicht sehen sie das nur falsch, seien sie positiv". Meinte die Blonde, während sie ihren Becher nahm und laut zu schlürfen begann mit dem Strohhalm.

„Natürlich, manchmal fühle ich mich schon so als ob ich ein Kind hätte" sagte Addison lachend.

Izzy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte „ Das würde sie sehr alt machen, und sie sind weit weg davon sehr alt zu sein. Und das ist ein wirklich schrecklicher Gedanke".

„Was das ich alt bin"?

„Nein, das ich ihr Kind bin. Besser nicht". Izzy schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich das verstehen soll" sagte Addison ganz langsam während sie ihren Salat weiter aß.

„Ich meinte nicht" Izzy stoppte kurz und sammelte ihre Gedanken „ Sie würden eine großartige Mutter machen, Ich ach sie sind heiß, ich denke sie sind heiß und deshalb ist der Gedanke das sie meine Mutter sind einfach nur falsch" rutschte es Izzy raus.

Addison starrte Izzy nur an während ihres Bekenntnisses. Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund um zu sprechen nur um Unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ladies" sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln während er sich hinsetzte.

„ Wurdest du eingeladen dich hier hinzusetzen Alex"?

„Ich brauche keine Einladung Izzy, ich weiß doch genau wie sehr du mich liebst" sagte Alex während er sich Pommes von Izzys Teller klaute und sie in deswegen auf die Hand haute und ihm anschließend kindisch die Zunge rausstreckte.

Addison schaute sich die Szene an. Nach Izzys Bekenntnis war ihr Kopf immer noch nicht wieder ganz klar, aber trotzdem saß sie jetzt hier und flirtete mit einen ihrer Kollegen.

„Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit Stevens beeilen sie sich wir haben noch eine weitere OP" sagt Addison während sie aufstand.

„Aber sie sind noch nicht fertig mit Essen" warf Izzy ein.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr ich sehe sie ja dann in fünfzehn Minuten im Waschraum Stevens und seien sie ja nicht zu spät" sagte die rothaarige Chirurgin bevor sie ging.

„Schau was du gemacht hast" meckerte Izzy, Alex an.

„Was denn?" fragte dieser Unschuldig.

…

„Es tut mir leid wegen Alex" sagte Izzy als sie zu Addison ans Waschbecken kam.

„Was tut ihnen den Leid? Es sah ganz so aus als ob sie Spaß haben" sagte Addison während sie in den OP schaute.

„Das war kein Spaß" stellte Izzy klar „ das war eine Belästigung, Alex will mich nicht alleine lassen, weil er denkt ich würde ihn mögen"!

„Sie mögen ihn nicht?" fragte Addison, während sie Izzy zum ersten Mal wieder anschaute.

„Nein diese Brücke wurde vor einer langen Zeit niedergebrannt" sagte sie einfach während man die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Worte ihn ihren warmen Schokoladenfarbenen Augen sehen konnte.

„Sie wurde?" Dr. Montgomery war sonst immer so selbstsicher und Intelligent und begabt und so hatte Izzy sie noch nie erlebt.

„Ja" sagte Izzy beinah ungläubig. „Dr. Montgomery, geht es ihnen gut?" fragte sie besorgt.

Addison lächelte leicht und meine „ Ich bin fein. Es ist nur ein langer Tag".

„Erzähl mir davon" murmelte Izzy mit einem seufzen.

„ Dr. Montgomery?" fragte Izzy. Nachdem sie keine Antwort erhielt probierte sie es nochmal „Dr. Montgomery".

„Ja Stevens?" seufzte Addison, während sie von ihren Notizen hochschaute.

„Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal das sie mich das heute fragen" stelle Addison fest.

„Das stimmt, aber sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet" erinnerte Izzy. Addison legte ihren Stift weg und schaute die blonde die neben ihr stand genau an. „Ich bin besorgt" sagte diese Achselzuckend.

„Warum sind sie besorgt" spie die rothaarige aus, eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, durchdringend scahute sie die blonde genau an über ihre schwarze Brille.

„Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht"?

„Nein Izzy du hast nichts falsch gemacht" sagte Addison laut.

Izzy war verwirrt, es war selten das Dr. Montgomery ihren Vornamen benutzte, besonders bei der Arbeit, und selbst während den wenigen selten Zusammentreffen bei Joe, hatte Addison sie wie üblich mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen. Jetzt etwas anderes zu hören war irgendwie ungewohnt für sie.

„Was? Was ist das Problem? Sie machen dieses Gesicht und dieses Gesicht ist nicht gut, sie schauen nur so wenn sie verwirrt sind oder ungläubig, also warum ziehen sie so ein Gesicht?"

„Sie kennen meine Gesichter" fragte Izzy, während sie immer verwirrter wurde. Addison zuckte zusammen sie wusste das sie zu viel offenbart hatte.

Sie zog ihre Brille aus und tat sie ihn die Tasche ihres Laborkittels, sie schaute auf und atmete aus.

Die rothaarige schaute wieder die junge Assistenzärztin an, sie schaute ihr genau in die Augen bevor sie sprach.

„Ich habe bemerkt wie sie bei einigen Dingen reagieren" sagte Addison schwach.

„Okay" erwiderte Izzy während sie erwartete das die Oberärztin weiter sprach.

Addison schaute über ihre Schulter bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ich habe viel an dir bemerkt Izzy" gab sie zu.

Izzy war für einen Moment verwirrt, Mund offen bevor sie sich entschied zu sprechen.

„Ich ….."

„ Da ist sie ja mein Herzblatt" sagte Mark Sloan nachdem er wie aus dem nichts auftauchte und einen Arm um Addison legte und sie sie auf die Wange küsste.

Mit seiner freien Hand beschenkte er die rothaarige mit einer Karte.

Addison war so in Schock das sie nicht reagierte, bis sie den schmerzen in den braunen Augen vor ihr sah. Sie drückte an Sloans Arm um sich zu befreien.

„Mark lass mich ….. Izzy Izzy" rief sie während die blonde davon rannte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht warum ich so reagiert habe". Sagte Izzy leise.

Addison stellte ihr einen Kaffee hin und die blonde sagte „Es geht mich nichts an"

„Da ist nichts zwischen Mark und mir. Wie hast du so schön gesagt die Brücke wurde…"

„Vor einer langen Zeit niedergebrannt" beendete Izzy lächelnd.

„Das gab mir trotzdem nicht das Recht so zu reagieren".

„Und warum hast du so reagiert" fragte Addison.

Sie dachte sie wüsste es, doch sie wollte es aus dem Mund der blonden Ärztin hören, sie schaute Izzy an und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als diese zu sprechen anfing.

„Ich war eifersüchtig" sagte die blonde während sie Blickkontakt vermied. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Auf mich?" fragte Addison „Du magst Mark?" sagte sie mit leichter Abneigung in der Stimme.

Izzy schloss ihre Augen und zuckte zusammen.

„Da" Addison sprach wieder während sie auf die Blonde zeigte „ dein Gesicht du schaust wieder so".

„Ehrlich? Bah!" erwiderte Izzy „ Ich war nicht auf sie/ dich eifersüchtig ich war auf ihn eifersüchtig".

„Oh" begann Addison „oh" sagte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während sie herum schaute „Ich denke das ist die Zeit wo wir Unterbrochen werden".

Sie lachte nervös, unsicher wie sie darauf reagieren sollte was ihr die blonde gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie sich das schon unzählige Male vorgestellt hatte.

„Das wäre zu leicht" erwiderte Izzy.

„Zu leicht?"

„Das würde stoppen das wir reden hier über reden müssen".

„Dr. Stevens kann ich bitte einen Moment mit ihnen sprechen?"

„Und das ist es" sagte Addison geschlagen, sie stand auf und sagte

„Sie ist ganz ihnen Dr. Bailey".

Izzy schaute zu als die rothaarige Ärztin wegging.

„Das war eine totale Zeitverschwendung" beschwerte sich Izzy „ Sie hat mir nicht gesagt was ich noch nicht wusste".

„Das war Schicksal" knurrte Addison.

„Das ich mit Bailey gesprochen habe war Schicksal"? fragte Izzy ungläubig.

„Nein, das wir unterbrochen wurden was Schicksal, wir können keine Unterhaltung über unsere Gefühle haben ohne Unterbrochen zu werden" sagte die rothaarige frustriert.

„Uns? Du weißt was ich fühle aber was ist mit dir"?

„Glaubst du nicht das diese Frage das Schicksal herausfordert"?

„Was kann ich euch bringen Ladys"? fragte Joe vom anderen Ende der Bar.

„Ich lege den Fall nieder".

Du bist Ärztin und nicht Anwältin, aber egal du weichst meiner Frage aus" stellte Izzy klar.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Bier Joe, Dr. Montgomery"?

„Scotch bitte, Joe" sagte Addison zudem Barbesitzer, bevor sie sich wieder Izzy zuwendete.

„Addison, nenn mich Addison".

„Okay Addison erleuchte mich" forderte Izzy heraus.

Joe stellte den beiden ihre Drinks hin.

„Gut, wir haben Valentinstag und wir haben dieses Spiel den ganzen Tag gespielt und wurden mehrmals unterbrochen und auch wenn ich gerade riskiere das es wieder passiert ich mag dich ich mag dich sogar sehr Izzy Stevens".

„Mögen"?

„Was verstehen sie denn nicht daran, Stevens"?

„Nein, nein das war schon gut, du hörst dich an wie eine Oberärztin" Izzy lächelte.

„Ich bin eine Oberärztin" sagte Addison.

„Ich weiß das" antworte Izzy.

„ Entspann dich etwas Addie".

Die blonde zwinkerte und trank einen Schluck Bier. Addison schaute der sorgenfreien Blondine zu und lächelte. Sie bewunderte die Jugendhaftigkeit der anderen Frau, die auch noch zusätzlich sehr sexy war, die Oberärztin lief etwas rot an bei diesem Gedanken.

„Ich bin total relaxt" erwiderte Addison, Izzy schaute sie genau an und Addison meinte „Okay ich gebe zu ich bin alt und verklemmt". Anschließend trank sie einen Schluck Scotch.

„Nummer Eins" sagte Izzy als sie der rothaarigen den Drink aus der Hand nahm und wieder auf die Bar stellte „du bist nicht verklemmt. Nummer Zwei" sagte sie und nahm Addisons Hand in ihrer „du bist nicht alt. Nummer drei" sagte sie während sie näher zu Addison rückte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte „ Ich würde gerne mit dir auf ein Date gehen, heute hatten wir eine Reihe von schlimmen Dates und ich möchte einen ganzen Abend nur mit dir, deiner Gesellschaft und Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie endete und ihre Lippen berührten ganz sanft Addisons bevor sie dies Leidenschaftlich küsste.

Addison fühlte wie ihr ein schweres Gewicht von der Schulter genommen wurde und sie vertiefte den Kuss.

Die Oberärztin fühlte sich so als ob das der Anfang eines ganz neuen Lebens für sie war.

Izzy zog sich sanft zurück, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„War es das wert"? fragte Izzy.

„Was, war es das wert"? flüsterte Addison, immer noch atemlos von dem Kuss.

„War der Kuss die ganze Reihe an schlimmen Dates wert"? lächelte die blonde.

„Absolut". Antwortete die Oberärztin.

„Schönen Valentinstag Addison" Izzy grinste.

„Schönen Valentinstag Izzy". Erwiderte Addison

„Es werden noch viele Folgen" sagte die rothaarige Ärztin bevor sie Izzy wieder küsste.


End file.
